Jellal's visit to Fairy Tail
by Raisingfalcon
Summary: Jellal and his team of friends(Crime Sorciere) decide to pay Fairy Tail a visit but more specifically, to pay Erza a visit. One they arrive hell breaks lose as Jellal didnt imagine he would end up fighting someone on his visit to Fairy Tail and that someone Is one of the guilds strongest member.


It was a normal day, the birds chirping and the sun blooming. Crime Sorciere or in other words Jellal, Ultear and Meredy where making their way through Magnolia. Why where they there? What was their purpose?

"Jellaaaal, Im hungry… We've been walking around for almost 12 straight hours" Meredy clearly was displeased.

"Where getting close to our objective, I can feel it."

"You haven't even told us what or who were looking for."

"We're probably in a mission to track down Erza aren't we Jellal? Ultear said with a smirk.

Jellal kept a straight face as he continued to walk " It's strictly business".

What will be your first order of business when you find her? Grope her?"

Jellal quickly turns towards Ultear with a flustered face "Eh? Ultear what none sense are you saying!?"

"Well you have Meredy and me here to fool around with. Why look for that red head girl?"

Meredy quickly cuts in front of the conversation with a red face trying to stop the argument "Ultear stooooop! Your embarrassing meee!"

Ultear starts laughing "Ki-dding. It was a joke!"

"You would make a terrible comedian…" Jellal turned around and kept walking.

After sometime walking they finally made it to their destination, Fairy tail!

The place looked as lively as ever. The guild hall was just in front of them. They casually made their way in. As anybody would expect there was total chaos. Natsu and Gray fighting again, Gildarts and Elfman arm wrestling, Cana drinking a barrel of beer and even more.

"I don't see her" as Jellal turned around he started speaking again "Ultear and Mere-" when he spun around he didn't see Meredy.

Jellal scratches his head "Where did she go?"

Ultear points to bar table.

Meredy was seen asking for something. It was most likely food.

Jellal exhales "Well we have been walking for some time, let her enjoy a meal. Let's go ask Natsu or Lucy to see where Erza is."

With such a mess inside the guild it was hard to locate one person. They were so many people that sometimes people bumped into one another, probably like what's happening to Ultear at the moment as they walked towards Natsu.

Another random guy bumps into Ultear "RRRRAAAARG! That's the 3rd person who bumps into me! Oh, and pretty sure one grabbed my ass! It's such a mess! Its smelly, cramped and gross!"

Suddenly it was like the only noise that was being heard was from Ultear. The guild fell silent.

"Ehh?" Ultear turned pale.

From out of the crowd a voice was heard "Who said that? WHO WAS IT!?" Suddenly Natsu came flying from the sky and crashed in front of Ultear.

The entire guild was starring daggers at Ultear. She wanted to turn into a bird and fly away but-

"It was me who said that"

Natsu turns around "It was you Jellal!?"

"Jellal" Ultear said quietly.

"Yes, and I apologize. I'm just not use to this type of atmosphere. My temper got the better of me."

From the top floor Makarov and Erza came walking down the stairs.

"Whats happening?" Makarov questions.

Erza eyes widen "JELLAL!?"

Another man came out of the crowd "It's an insult to bash Fairy Tail in the first place" this man was Laxus.

Laxus continued "We shall only accept your apology if you beat me in combat."

Everybody started yelling "YEAH! FIGHT! FOR FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone started to run outside.

Jellal was dumb found on how the situation developed in less than 1 minute "This… surely escalated quickly".

Erza rushed as fast as she could outside. When she saw the scenario all of Fairy Tail where on the side facing the guild cheering for Laxus while only Meredy eating a dish of curry and Ultear where beside the gate worried about Jellal. Meredy tried to cheer but her voice was lost in the gigantic cheers for Laxus.

Natsu through an arm around Erza's shoulder " Come Erza you should cheer for Fairy Tail! Laxus and Jellal are about to fight!"

Gray appears from behind as well and starts dragging Erza along with Natsu "Hurry, It's about to start! This is a match that only happens once in a life time!"

"Common Jellal! Win this so we can get out of here!" Ultear cheered.

_(Shit… I only wanted to spend some time with Erza… How did I end up in a fight versus Laxus?)_

They were in like the courtyard for the fairy Tail guild. A place in between the actual guild hall and the entrance gate. It was pretty big.

From the crowd a familiar face appeared. Jellal widen his eyes as his heart pounded harder.

"Er-Erza!"

At the same time Erza said "Jellal!" But their words couldn't be heard from the cheering of the crowd.

"Well it's time to get this started now isn't it former saint?"

Jellal only braces himself for what was to come.

"Ok I'll make the first move then." Said the lightning dragon slayer.

Only a quick electrical current surged from Laxus feet into the ground. Suddenly the ground started to expand and explode outward towards Jellal. Jellal leaped into the air but that was all planned out by his opponent. Laxus quickly appeared in front of Jellal using his lightning speed.

Jellal quickly reacts "Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!"

"Wait! That's Mystogans magic! He learned to use it without the staves!?"

Three magical circles appeared before Laxus as he was about to punch. The electrically enhance punch completely exploded on Laxus as he punched the magical circle. Laxus was send flying backwards but Jellal capitalizes on this opening to use his Meteor enhanced speed to quickly appear in front and kick Laxus hard into the ground. He used the same strategy that Laxus was about to use on him.

"Wow he got a hit on Laxus!"

"Common Laxus!"

"For Fairy Tail!"

Fairy Tail was completely supporting their fellow guildsmen.

Natsu and Gray beside Erza were also cheering and excited for the fight.

"Uh, common… la-xus." Erza tried to cheer for Laxus so she could support her guild but it was unexpectedly hard.

Jellal as he landed looked towards Erza and saw her confused face "Damn, Erza might be angry that im beating one of her friends. Maybe if I tak-"

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see an approaching laxus but all it took was one second for Laxus to punch him straight in the gut. The punch was so hard that Jellal actual spat out some drool. As Jellal lowered his face to the punch the lightning dragon slayer knee'd him hard in the face sending the former saint flying 5 meters back. Jellal was about to regain his composer in mid air but he was interrupted as a giant lightning roar approached him. He didn't dodge. The blast engulfed him as send him flying 20m against the wall.

"JELLAL!" yelled Meredy.

"What is he doing!?" Ultear questioned.

They voices where of no use as they were getting trampled over by Fairy Tails cheers.

"Way to go!"

"That's the power of an S class!"

"Way- to go… Laxus" Erza timidly cheered.

"Common Erza cheer with all your strenght. LAAAXUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" Natsu yelled.

Jellal comes out of the rubble from the blast with his clothes damaged but he face didn't quite show the damage he had sustained. Jellal walked forward five steps before activating his high speed meteor. Laxus not about to be out classed did the same with his lightning speed and both them charged forward at high speed. Jellal makes a quick turn and heads for the Fairy Tail building but Laxus is hot on his tail. They both move around the walls, roof and just about anywhere.

Meredy and Ultear where completely alone on their side but they cheered from the gates entrance for Jellal even though it wasn't heard.

Laxus finally grabbed Jellal's foot. He took him and slammed him against the entrance column they were passing then he threw him against the floor in the middle of the arena.

Erza twitched at what she witness.

"Jellal isint taking this seriously. Hes afraid of what Erza would think… That idiot!" Ultear was clearly pissed but this motivated her to cheer even louder but it was in vain.

"FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!" the Guild yelled.

Meredy grabbed Ultear's shoulder "Jellal will come around, I know it".

Laxus came down where Jellal landed. The former saint was in pain. He tried to shoot a meteor blast at Laxus but Laxus just moved his head to the left and dodged it.

"LAXUS! LAXUS! LAXUS!" Fairy Tail cheered.

They got into a fist fight but Jellal was mostly defending himself.

"Common Jellal!"

No use.

"La-xus…" Erza tried.

Jellal was pinned in his stance. He lowered into one knee. Laxus had control. The dragon slayer was just punching away on Jellal's defense.

Erza lowered her head.

The punches rained on top of Jellal as he tried covering his face.

"Jellal! common!" Meredy and Ultear tried they're hardest.

Jellal's guard is about to break.

One foot step was taken, then another.

"Huh? Erza?" The guild members questioned what was happening.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu asked but Erza just kept on walking.

With her head lowered she walked around the battle ground.

Jellal looked like he has fainted in his guarding position as the punches kept on raining on raining.

Erza stood beside the isolated Meredy and Ultear **"JELLAL YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"**

That single shout took over the entire atmosphere.

As the next punch was thrown it was stopped. Jellal grabbed Laxus punch with one arm as then stood on both feet. An immense aura exploded of Jellal.

"Wha- What happened?" Natsu said.

Makarov was in complete shock "This aura, it rivals that of even Gildarts!"

The sudden surge in aura caught Laxus off guard. He quickly through the next punch towards jellal but Jellal's punch was faster. Laxus face was smashed at insane speed sending laxus backwards but he remained standing. Jellal appeared under Laxus and kicked him straight into the air.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus quickly shot a blast at his opponent.

Jellal turned on his meteor exhanced speed to quickly dodge the blast and then flew up to the sky. Laxus did something never done before. He actually started to move the dragon roar by moving himself towards Jellal. THe blast went and cut the fairy tail guild in half as it tried to keep up with Jellal.

"MY GUILD!" Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Lightning roar was now in hot pursuit of Jellal. Jellal skillfully out ran the lightning roar.

"Now prepare Dragon slayer for the comeback!" Jellal said with surging confidence.

"Look up in the sky!" Ultear shouted.

"He's using grand chariot!" Meredy followed.

Constellations that looked similar to the big dipper formed in the sky. A rain of energy blast started to fall from the sky and attack Laxus.

"Childs Play! LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus shot the blast upwards causing the falling energy blast to detonate. The sky lit up like fireworks.

"Four Layered Magical Circle: Indignation!"

Four magical circles appeared below Laxus. Starting from a small one then a bigger one around it and so on till they reach four.

Magical chains appeared from the ground and they wrapped around Laxus.

Natsu is in complete shock "Laxus is being overwhelmed!?"

"These chains are not meant to restrain movement but to seal magical power even if it's for a little while, that's all in need!" Jellal explained as he moved in.

Fairy tail members didn't believe it

"Isn't Laxus one of the strongest in our guild!?"

"That's the power of a wizard saint?"

"A-mazing"

Then a shout ranged across the battlefield "**NOW END IT JELLAL!**" Erza shouted.

Jellal appeared before Laxus** "NOW TO END THIS!"**

Everyone fell speechless.

**Flick.**

"Huh?" Laxus was dumbfounded.

Jellal only flicked his finger at Laxus slightly tapping his forehead.

"You didn't actually think I would seriously beat up one of Erza's friend did you? "

"But didn't you a while ago pump him straight in the face?" Gray said to Natsu at the sidelines.

Jellal canceled his Layered circle magic that had Laxus trapped, releasing him.

Laxus stretched his muscles after being released "Can't believe I lost, your good."

"Your being to modest, You weren't at full strength."

"Doesn't matter, if this was a real battle I would of died there" Laxus scratches his head "Im sorry for the little altercation before, I wasn't thinking straight. Your free to come to Fairy Tail whenever you like."

"Thanks Laxus."

Laxus went back to his guild.

"Jellal!" Erza rushed to where Jellal was.

"I wanna go praise Jellal too!" Meredy said as she tried to follow Erza.

Ultear quickly grabbed Meredy by the collar "I think it would be best to let them a little time alone, Meredy."

"I'm glad you're safe Jellal."

"Do I have to pay for repairs?"

Erza giggles "Don't worry our guild master will pay for it all himself"

From the background Makarov's voice could be slightly heard saying "Hell I won't!"

Erza continues "So why did you come here?"

"Isn't that obvious? I came to see you."

Erza blushed a little.

"I wanted to ask you something" Jellal became flustered, He could feel his heart was about to burst. He felt like his speech pattern was reverted to that of a elementary school kid" I wanted to ask… Well how do I put this. I thought I was going to ask you this in a more private location."

Suddenly Erza kissed Jellal. He was clearly caught off guard as his face turned red.

"Let's go out tonight and take it from there, ok Jellal?"

Jellal scratched his head "I was going to say that... Well, before I got in this mess."

"Don't worry leave it to… FAIRY TAIL!" She said with as much pride as possible.

"Hey Jellal comeback with me to my apartment and help me pick out a dress for tonight."

Jellal turned to Ultear and Meredy but before he could say something Ultear talked "Yeah we get it, we don't need you. Meredy and me will be fine without you."

"Thanks!"

Jellal and Erza faded into the background as they left Fairy Tail.

* * *

This is only a one shot of an Idea I had for Jellal and Erza. It just came to me and I had to write it. Thanks for reading it, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
